Siempre seremos amigos
by jcris-sakura18
Summary: ¡"SIEMPRE SEREMOS AMIGOS"! ese es nuestro juramento que seremos amigos, en las buenas y en las malas momentos que pasan por nuestros vidas. ¿Hasta en que punto podemos decirlo? ¿Podremos perdonar a uno al otro? ¿Podremos conservar nuestro amistad hasta que envejecemos?


Capítulo 1

Juramento

**Yo me llamo Esmeralda Ruiz, pero mis amigos me llaman La Rubia, porque mi pelo es rubia , obvio, con los ojos azul tirando a color gris. Hasta por los profesores me llaman así. Estoy en cuarto de E. S. O, en el instituto privado de St Andrews International, es un colegio privado. ¡Ay! Ya estamos en el último clase y ahora mismo no estamos haciendo nada, la profesora de matemáticas ha faltado y los alumnos solo se dedican a charlar, contar chistes, chismes, etc. por ejemplo mis amigos y yo estamos hablando sobre qué haremos este fin de semana, ya que estamos en Viernes. De repente uno de mis amigos gritó cerca de mis orejas...**

¡YA SE...-iba a continuar pero le propiné un manotazo en la cabeza- ¡AUCH! Eso dolió Rubia- decía mientras sobaba su cabeza y los demás se reía de él. Él es uno de mis amigo se llama Pedro, pero le llamamos Pelota, porque siempre daba pelotas a los profesores cada vez que le iban a castigar.

Pues no grites cerca de mi oreja cabeza hueca.

¡Ya paren los dos!- dijo casi gritando Santiago, pero le llamamos Moreno, por el color de su piel. Él es el más frio de nuestro grupo de amigos y es el más maduro que nosotros- miren ahí- miramos a dónde nos indicó Moreno, vemos unas niñas acercar a la nueva.

**Otra vez esas chicas que siempre vienen a molestar la nueva, a ver ¿como era su nombre? Mmmm ¡ah! Ya se¿ Arabella Rossini?, creo, los italianos tienen el nombre más raro que mi lengua se hace un nudo. Desde que llegó, hace dos meses, esas Barbies chifladas oxigenadas (desde nuestro punto de vista). La lider de ellas se llama Francesca Scott, siempre presume que ella es 50% italiana, 20% británica y 30% irlandés, sin contar que es la heredera de la Empresa de financias en Irlanda y los terrenos que compró sus padres en Francia. Su mano derecha es Elena, también es rubia chiflada oxigenada y las otras tres RUBIAS no se quienes son, ni me importa en saber sus sus nombres.**

**Escuchamos como se burlaban de Arabella. Me irrita verla sin defenderse de ellas o insultarlas o aunque sea gritarlas. Vemos como apartó la mano de Francesca de su pelo y eso no es una buena señal.**

¡OH NO!- pronunció Isabella, mi mejor amiga pero la llamamos Bella.

**Vemos la cara de Francesca ponerse molesta, por el tacto. El salón estaba en un silencio que se puede escuchar los latidos de nuestros corazones. Nadie se atrevió meterse con La heredera desde primaria, por el miedo en que puede hacer ella en contra de nosotros. Cada cosa que se la antojase la consigue y haría cualquier cosa por ello.**

¡COMO TE ATREVES EN TOCARME!- pronunció lentamente y tan tétrica, que me dio un escalofrío.

yo...yo...yo lo...lo sient..o- tartamudeaba.

Lo que has hecho es inperdonable- levantó su mano derecha para bofetearla pero algo o mejor dicho alguien la detuvo- ¡Santiago Amor!

No te atreves en pegarla- lo fulminó con la mirada y la chica se palideció- y no me llames AMOR PORQUE NO SOMOS N-A-D-A- dijo Moreno y deletreó lo último que dijo y eso deramó el agua.

¡AAAAAH!- gritó la barbie chiflada oxigenada, se soltó del agarre de Moreno y se giro a sus camaradas chiflasdas- ¡CHICAS VAMOS!

**Vimos como salieron de nuestro clase echando humo por las orejas y nariz como un dragón. Cuando se fueron todos soltó un respiro ahogado. Moreno se acerco a la nueva, se puso en su altura para consolarla o algo así. Nos pareció raro que hiciese eso, porque la última vez que le vemos su lado tierno fue cuando estaba de noviazgo con la única chica que amó tanto ,que daría su propia vida al diablo de tan solo estar con ella. Pero el año pasado cortaron, un día antes de su aniversario, escribiendo le una carta. Él estaba tan destrozado que dejó asistir las clases por casi dos semana.**

¡Oye!- llamó la chica- ¿Por qué no te defendiste de ellas?- le cuestionó.

Por...-pausó- porque no se defenderme y no me gusta insultar a los demás.

Pues debiste defender, sino he llegado a tiempo estarías con la cara deformada- la chica se palideció y tocó su cara inconcientemente.

**Moreno se levantó y dijo- ven te presentaré a mis amigos y de seguro les caerás bien- la chica se levantó de su asiento y siguió el Moreno. Cruzaron el salón ella con la mirada al suelo y él con la mirada hacia nosotros, ya que estamos sentados al final de la clase y ella delante del escritor del profesor. Ya estaban enfrente de nosotros, miré a mis amigos para ver quien se atreve en presentarse primero...**

¡HOLA! YO ME LLAMO PEDRO PERO ELLOS ME LLAMAN PELOTA- dijo gritando y extendió su mano, pero la chica no agarró la mono de Pelota, por el grito que le dio no hay duda que se sustó

Mira lo que has hecho la asustas estúpido-dijo y golpeando lo en la cabeza.

¡AUCH! VAGO- protestó Pelota. Vago, su nombre de verdad es Jordi , pero le llamamos vago porque es un vago de primero.

Chicos comportanse-dijo Moreno en tono de cansancio- ya presentanse- dijo esto y se sentó en su sitio que es al lado de Pelota- ¡Ah! Es cabeza hueca- apuntando a Pelota- es Pedro pero le puedes llamar pelota – se extraño la chica pidiendo una explicación- porque es una pelota a los profesores- todos se rienron y ella se rió timitamente.

Bueno yo me llamo Esmeralda pero mis amigos me llaman Rubia- estreché mi mano y me coguió la mano con timidez.

Hola encantada de conocerte Ru...Rubia.

Yo me llamo Isabella, pero me puedes llamar bella encantada de conocerte- dijo y la sonrió y devolvió la sonrisa.

Igualmente bella.

Jordi pero me puedes llamar vago si quieres, encantado de conocerte Arabella- extendió su mano.

Yo soy Santiago, me puedes llamar Moreno- dijo y a la vez poniendo sus auriculares con el volumen a tope.

**Por fin el timbre sonó,el último clase ya se terminó. Ya estamos en la entrada del instituto decidimos invitar a Arabella para que viniese con nosotros esta tarde para ver una película al centro comercial , que se localiza al centro de la ciudad. Ella aceptó sin duda**.

**Nos hemos quedado en vernos a las 7:00 pm al centro comercial. Me fui directamente a casa, cuando llegue no había nadie en casa. Deje mi mochila encima del sofá que está en el salón y me dirijo en la cocina para ver que puedo almorzar o mejor dicho merendar ya que son a las 4:30 de la tarde. Al terminar subí en mi cuarto que está en la segunda planta,mi habitación está en el último del pasillo. Entré rápidamente, busqué ropa para salir esta tarde. Me duché y me arregle con tranquilidad, tenía bastante tiempo ya que tenía que pasar por Arabella a las 6:30 y después por Isabella.**

**Pasaron las horas, me entretenido en arreglarme que ni me di cuenta en la hora que es, ya son a las 6:35. Me apresuré en salir de mi casa tomé el primer taxi que pasó y salir corriendo hacia la casa de Arabella. Ya estaba en frente de la casa de la nueva, era enorme y lejos de la puerta principal, de seguro para salir desde la casa hasta la puerta tardará 15 minutos**.

**Avisé el conductor que esperase hasta que llegue mi nueva amiga. Toqué el timbre y alguien me contesto no era Arabella, de seguro es uno de las sirvientas. Me avisó que la señorita Rossini ya va a salir. Desde lejos pude divisar un coche de golf de color negro. Ya que la casa estaba lejos de la puerta principal. Arabella bajó de coche y el chófer se despidió de nosotras con formalidad.**

¿Nos vamos?- me preguntó. Yo estaba tan anonada de lo enorme es la casa de ella.

Mmmm ...si. ¿tu vives ahí?- apunté la enorme casa, ella solo se limitó mover su cabeza para confirmar-es enorme.

Jejejeje- se rió- tu eres la primera en saber donde vivo-pausó- pero jurame una cosa.

Lo lujuro.

No le digas a los demás que vivo en este lugar o en ese casa- dijo con firmeza.

¿Por qué?

Porque no me gusta que las personas pretienden ser mis amigos por tener dinero, yo quiero ellos me aceptan no por el dinero sino por como soy. Tanto por fuera y dentro.

Ok lo juro por la vida de mi perrita susi- la sonreí honestamente- es hora de irnos ya.

**Entramos dentro del taxi y recogimos a Bella. Después de eso fuimos a encontrarnos con los chicos el centro comercial. Nada mas bajar del taxi fuimos corriendo para buscar lo chicos de seguro están molestos porque hemos llegado 15 minutos tarde. Divisamos a los chicos sentados en una heladería.**

Hola chicos -les salude – lo sentimos.

¿QUÉ? HABEÍS LLEGADO 15 MINUTOS TARDE, YA NO PODEMOS VER LA PELÍCULA POR SEGUNDA VEZ POR TU CULPA Y TU CULPA- a puntando a Bella y a mi- HABER QUE ESCUSA NOS SOLTARAN ESTA VEZ- dijo gritando Pelota a todo pulmón.

No nos grites IDIOTA QUE NO SOMOS SORDAS- protestó Bella.

Ya calmanse chicos-dijo Moreno con tranquilidad- ya que hemos perdido otra vez la película ¿por qué no vamos a buscar un restaurante en dónde podemos cenar?

Es una buena idea Moreno- se puso de acuerdo Vago- ya tengo hambre y el helado no me llena para nada, solo me dan gases.

Entonces ¿qué dicen chicas?- solo nos limitamos en mover la cabeza en forma de confirmación

**Fuimos a nuestro restaurante preferido, como siempre Pelota pide más de cinco plato, Moreno pidió pasta al pesto con salsa genoveza, Vago pidió chuleta de ternera, Bella carbonara, Arabella fideua y yo jamoncitos de pollo con arroz pilaf. Mientras comemos estábamos preguntando o mejor dicho interrogando a Arabella muchas cosa. Ahora toca el postre, las chicas y yo pedimos té y los chicos flanes.**

Chicos muchas gracias por invitarme- agradeció timidamente La nueva.

No es nada … -hizo una pausa a Vago-¿chicos qué apodo la pondremos?

Ya se- dijo Bella muy emocionada- Bella

no podemos llamarla también Bella porque nos confunderíamos- dije

Ahora mismo mis neuronas no me funcionan-dijo Pelota.

¿Désde cuando tienes neuronas Pelota?- bromeó Vago. Pelota se levantó de su silla para echarse encima de Vago, pero antes que eso pasase Moreno habló.

Flor-pausó- flor de cerezo o simplemente ceresita.

¿por qué ceresita?- pregunté

por el perfume que usa ella es de las flores de los cerezos- la olfatee

es verdad- afirmé

entonces ya está decidido- dijo Bella- BIENVENIDA al grupo ceresita.

Muchas gracias chicos.

Y el juramento que hicimos desde que teníamos 7 años es ….

SIEMPRE SERES AMIGOS- lo pronunciamos en unisimo y ella solo nos miraba con una sonrisa.

Y ahora tienes que jurarnos que siempre seras nuestro amiga en las buenas y en las malas- dijo Pelota seriamente

Sí, lo juro- nos dedicó a todos una sonrisa de confianza.

**Después de eso nos fuimos para cada uno a sus casa para descansar. Me alegro que tenemos nueva amiga en nuestro grupo y ella aceptó ser nuestros amigos aunque actuamos como unos niños de 7 años.**


End file.
